2nd Infantry Division/ROK-US Combined Division Sustainment Brigade
s from railroad cars at Camp Casey, South Korea in support of exercise Foal Eagle 2007]] The 2nd Infantry Division/ROK-US Combined Division Sustainment Brigade is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army. It provided logistical support to the 2nd Infantry Division, the Republic of Korea Army's 8th Infantry Division, and all U.S. Army Units garrisoned on the Korean Peninsula. On 7 July 2015, the 2ID SBDE was reflagged from the 501st Sustainment Brigade and became a direct reporting unit to the 2nd Infantry Division. History The history of the 501st Corps Support Group began with the activation of the 501st Quartermaster Battalion. The battalion was activated on 29 July 1944 in England. On 28 October, the battalion was moved to France and later Germany where it earned campaign participation streamer with inscription for the European-African-Middle Eastern Theater. The 501st returned to the United States on 18 July 1945 where it was stationed at Camp Lee, Virginia. On 20 February 1950, the 501st Quartermaster Battalion joined the Eighth United States Army in Korea. For its action in the Korean War the 501st earned a Meritorious Unit Commendation, a Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, and campaign participation streamers for the second Korean Winter, Korean Summer-Fall 1952, Third Korean Winter, and Korean Summer 1953. On 21 February 1958, the unit was inactivated in the Republic of Korea. It was redesigned on 7 April 1966 as the 501st Field Depot and activated 1 June 1966 at Granite City Army Depot, Illinois. The 501st Field Depot performed duty with the United States Army Pacific on 8 February 1967 when it was stationed in Thailand. The 501st Field Depot was inactivated in Thailand on 20 December 1968. On 16 April 1986 the 501st Support Group was reactivated and designated the 501st Support Group (Corps) at Yongsan, Korea. On 28 February 1991 the 501st Support Group (Corps) moved to Camp Red Cloud, Korea. On 13 October 2006 it became the 501st Sustainment Brigade and moved south to Camp Carroll, near the city of Daegu. On 17 Dec 2013 501st Sustainment Brigade was recognized as the best Sustainment Brigade in the entire Korean peninsula. Subordinate units *Special Troops Battalion **Headquarters & Headquarters Company (Camp Carroll) * 194th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion (Formerly the 194th Maintenance Battalion) **Headquarters & Headquarters Company (Camp Humphreys) **46th Transportation Company (Camp Stanley) **61st Maintenance Company (Camp Stanley) **348th Quartermaster Company (Camp Humphreys) **520th Maintenance Company (Camp Humphreys) * 498th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion (Formerly the 227th Maintenance Battalion) ** Headquarters & Headquarters Company (Camp Carroll) ** 551st Inland Cargo Transport Company (Camp Carroll) Sponsorship To establish contact with your Sponsor send an email to the Brigade Sponsorship Manager usarmy.carroll.501-sust-bde.list.501-sbde-s1@mail.mil Phone contact for the 501st SBDE Staff Duty is DSN: 315-765-8142/Commercial 011-82-470-8142. References *2D Infantry Division/ROK-US Combined Division Sustainment Brigade, official website *501stSBDE FaceBook *The Institute of Heraldry: 501st Sustainment Brigade *For More information about South Korea go to This link 501 Category:Military units of the United States Army in South Korea